


Birthday kisses

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: [This takes place in season 7, if you haven't watched so far I would advise you not to read this so I don't accidentally spoiler you]Spencer is not really a fan of the birthday kisses Rossi gives him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Birthday kisses

Its not easy to make the room normally flooded with horrible images look like something you would want to share a smile dedicated to your 30th birthday in but when Emily told JJ that Reid didn't tell anyone of them about his birthday, they knew they would make it work and convince the rest. Because even if he reached his thirties,he is still the kid of the group and for everyone who witnessed his beginnings,that will probably never changed.

"He is coming."

"I am still not sure he will like this." Morgan spoke up. Sure he liked to tease the kid,the pretty boy,from time to time but for him this feels like something Spencer would take harder than a tease.

"Everyone likes celebrating they birthday, even if they say they don't,they want to have somebody remembering it." Rossi said.

"Reid is not everybody."

"JJ knows him best, I think if she is okay with this it will be fine."

"I am okay with this, he will love that,he wouldn't have said something to Emily if he wasn't a little bit hurt because we didn't remember."

"I don't know man-" Before Morgan could finish his sentence the door was opened by Emily who let Spencer walk in,in the spontaneous but still meaningful surprise. 

And for Morgan's relive his soft and innocent face from which you can easily read how less it takes to hurt him, lid up with a smile as he watched his friends in the conferences room congratulate him. 

Taken aback the Doctor leaned into JJ's hug, knowing there would never be a greater gift than the moment she told him, that she wanted him to be Henry's godfather. 

And then their was Rossi who grabbed the young mans face and placed a kiss on his cheek. An action that made Reid tense up, taking a step back. "Please don't." But the older Agent,filled with all the love he had for the genius that somehow managed to ramble his way into his heart, didn't seem to noticed and placed another one on the other cheek which made Morgan speak up. "He said don't" With more strength when necessary he pushed Rossi into Hotch who was waiting to congratulate Reid and caused a shook silence in the room. Before Rossi realised what Morgan just did. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me?" Morgan was protectivly standing between Reid and Rossi, not seeing the startled look on Reid's face."Reid said don't, so you stop."

"I was just congratulating him,calm down."

"Then do it with a handshake or a hug like everybody else." 

"Its okay Morgan." Spencer spoke up,behind the back of his friend. His voice so quite and insecure, you wouldn't know it came from a thirty year old, if there weren't the cake and the balloons giving it away.

"No it's not, you said he should stop and he didn't,doesn't matter if it was just a kiss." Morgan assured his obviously troubled friend who had started to nervously grab his bag and stare to the ground. 

"Its normal,I can handle it."

"But Morgan is right you don't have to." Hotch spoke up. 

"Its no big deal, I am fine." 

"Reid, I am sorry." Rossi finally spoke. "I didn't hear you and I didn't thought I was overstepping."

"I just don't like people touching me."

"And that's okay, no birthday hugs or kisses if you don't want to."

"I don't." And then he left, stormed through the door he came in. 

"Was that really necessary?" JJ commented Morgans behaviour. 

"Yes it was,he hates being touched, he doesn't even shake hands at the police station when we meet new officer and if I wouldn't have said something you all would have been falling around his neck right know." 

"You touch him too,maybe you don't think that counts but you ruffle his hair-" 

"Because the first time I did it he flinched so hard I thought he was going to cry and I apologized and swore to myself I would never do this again till one day he was so worn out from a case, that he came to my hotel room in the middle of the night and begged me, crying, to just help him sleep and he eventually settled next to me and I started playing with his hair and it calmed him down,till he eventually fell asleep. And now I know when there are days were I can do that and when not." Rossi looked uncomfortable and so did Hotch and Emily. "And if you don't mind I am gonna start looking for him now."

It didn't took Derek long to find him in an old interrogation room, Spencer would always go in there if he needed the peace to work on something or to just take in a few minutes of quiet. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." His voice was cracking it didn't surprise Morgan that Spencer had been crying. He normally wasn't someone that cries a lot but ever since the Emily thing,he does it a lot more,not in front of people but secretly he does. "I am sorry I will be back up in a minute."

"You don't need to." The Agent closed the door behind him and approached the man sitting in the chair in front of the table that had dust all over it. He was surprised the light still works. 

"You didn't have to step in."

"But it was good I did,wasn't it?"

"Rossi didn't mean to hurt me or-"

"I know kid, and if you think I overreacted that is totally fine and in that case I apologise but I think that trouble up there would have been really fast a little bit to much." Carefully Morgan sat down on the edge of the table,studying Reid's reaction but he seemed fine with it. 

"JJ's hug was fine,I mean we don't hug often but on special occasions we do and that's okay but Rossi just grabbed my face like that and we, we never even hugged before and I- I didn't mean to be ungrateful-"

"Hey,you weren't ungrateful." Nervous he played with his hands while a tear dropped from his cheek onto his jeans. "You don't have to accept things because others do, some people seek comfort and joy in the touch of other people and that's fine but if you don't that's also fine,there is nothing wrong with that."

"I logically know that, I just can't- I like being touched just not by anybody and not any time it makes me feel insecure like the person would knew more about me while touching me, which makes absolutely no sense but I don't know how else to describe that."

"You don't have to. These are the kind of things,for which you owe no one an explanation or an apology for."

"You think they are still upstairs?"

"Of course,there might be less cake."

"What a shame." Reid chuckled and Morgan could feel the relive crawling through his own body and looked him in the face ones more before he decided to not touch him and to get up again. "You think it is going to be weird when I come back again?"

"No." And he was right, eventhough Morgan saw that the others only sat down as they saw them entering the bullpen, they were all in the middle of some conversation as the two of them stepped into the room,giving Reid as less attention as he wanted before some way along the evening the gifts were eventually unpacked and Rossi apologized and Spencer,for just a short second thought, maybe telling the others next year wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
